


Here's to Better Days

by Tye



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye/pseuds/Tye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M’gann and Kaldur weren’t going to let something like being trapped 20,000 leagues under the sea keep them from celebrating Artemis’ birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Better Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battyraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyraine/gifts).



> Uh… I don’t have an actual day pegged for Artemis’ birthday, early to mid May I guess. I’m sure one day it will be revealed and this fic will be rendered void, but OH WELL.

To his credit, he's the one who remembered it's Artemis' birthday. Sort of. M'gann actually remembered the day it falls on, but he helped.

He remembers March 30th , the day his mind was shattered into oblivion. They're working at fixing it, and his memory is getting clearer each day. He's almost whole again. For whatever reason though, March 30th stuck with him, even is his mindless state. That, and the number of days that have passed since March 30th. He's been counting them down, and acted as a calendar to M'gann, who in her time held captive by Manta had lost track of the days.

M'gann has always been good at remembering dates. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, she never lets any of them pass without throwing a party, or at least giving some well-wishes and making a plate of cookies. Always for no reason other than the sheer joy of making someone's day. As his memory returns, he remembers the selfless little things she'd do to make others feel appreciated. Without it, he never would have guessed she'd be the cheery one to give her friends cards she made with construction paper and glitter. She looks so sad. So broken.

Then again, they were all broken.

Artemis swings by to check up on them at least once every day, always rubbing a sore spot on the back of her neck that never seems to go away. She never takes her mask off anymore, probably to hide from them the dark circles that have been forming under her eyes. On top of all her other duties, the three of them had been trying to formulate a plan to get M'gann out safely. They could sense that Manta wouldn't want her around much longer. Time was growing thin. Which was causing some tension, as M'gann didn't want them to do anything that might blow their cover, and almost everything they'd come up with walked a very thin line.

Artemis hadn't mentioned her birthday, and he suspects it isn't because it slipped her mind. Perhaps she didn't want to burden them. They'd only feel bad letting her birthday slip by without really acknowledging it. Or maybe she herself didn't feel up to celebrating. He didn't know.

Something sparks in M'gann upon realizing its Artemis' birthday tomorrow. Like a part of her that went missing has finally come back. Kaldur can't really explain it, she just finally feels like the woman in his memories. She wants to do something for Artemis, and he agrees. Maybe, just maybe, a celebration is just what they need.

—-

There isn't much for décor, just whatever Manta could scrounge up for them last minute. Some newspaper confetti litters the ground, and a handmade banner hanging up on the wall reads 'Happy 21stBirthday!' (Manta wanted to add her name, but he didn't know what it was. Neither did they, as Artemis refused to come up with a name for her Tigress persona.) He also offered to make newspaper pirate hats, but he felt that that was a bit juvenile for a 21st birthday. Though, he and M'gann found it amusing that his father knew how to make newspaper pirate hats in the first place.

He agreed to keep Tigress otherwise occupied for the rest of the day, which was hardly anything unusual for her, ties M'gann to a chair (he debates knocking her out too, but decides to leave 'the fun part' to Tigress) and promised not to mention a word of this to her, so she would be surprised when she comes back.

When she does walk in at the end of the day, looking exhausted as usual, she's immediately taken aback by their makeshift party. She stops rubbing the sore spot on the back of her neck, and jumps nearly a foot into the air.

"Happy Birthday!" They both shout in unison.

Her expression comes across to them as nervous rather than surprised. She opens her mouth to speak, then closes it again, as though she has something to say, but can't quite find the right words.

M'gann gives her a shaky smile. "It's not much, but we hope you like it."

She takes in a sharp breath, "I, yeah, this is great. Really great guys, but are you sure it's a good idea for _all three of us_ to be celebrating?" She's pointing subtly at the camera in the corner, angling herself so only they could see her movement. As far as she knew, this entire party was being monitored. He can't blame her for being cautious.

"Don't worry," M'gann assures her, "We took care of Deathstroke."

"How?" She's dumbstruck. That guy is the definition of vigilant. He wouldn't leave his post without good reason.

"I uh… told my father it was your birthday, and asked if we could have a small celebration." Kaldur replies simply.

"You told him it was my birthday?" She scoffs, with a twinge of panic and anger. He nods.

"Artemis, Black Manta knows it's Tigress' birthday, but he doesn't know it's _your_ birthday." M'gann explains, "Besides even if he did, it hardly warrants as proof that you two are the same person. Millions of people were born on the same day as you. He wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- make the connection."

She hesitates, "I… I guess you're right. Uh… thanks guys, really. I do appreciate what you've done."

"It's the least we could do for you Artemis." Kaldur grins.

"Yeah, you've been working so hard to protect us these past couple weeks. We just wanted to say thanks. Besides, do I _ever_ miss a chance to throw you a surprise party?"

She chuckles, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now uh… would you mind, you know." She gestures at the ropes binding her to the chair.

"Right of course." She frees M'gann from her restraints, and notices the display on the table next to her. There's a large silver tray, covered by a matching silver lid. Next to it is a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice and two crystal wine glasses.

"Oh? What's this?" She asks.

"Manta provided the decorations, and left us some food and wine on the table." Kaldur answers.

"Wow, you're Dad sure is nice. Wait, I mean, he's not a nice guy, but this set up is just… nice." She says, flustered.

"We got what you meant." Kaldur assures her.

"Have I ever told you about what my Dad would do for my birthday?" She questions.

"I don't think you have." M'gann replies.

"Well, he has no memory at all for dates. So most of the time, my birthday went uncelebrated, except for my ninth. Good old Dad thought my birthday was Jade's, so he bought her a card that read, 'Happy 10th birthday Daughter!'. She was 13. To this day, I'm still not sure if he just grabbed the first card he saw, or if he legitimately thought my sister was turning 13."

They all chuckle loudly at this. For the first time in weeks they're smiling and laughing, and for a brief moment, they forget about their worries.

"Well, my father adores you, and he's not the one to let birthdays go by without some sort of gift. For my own birthday he offered me a bottle of expensive, and most likely stolen, bourbon. I respectfully declined. On a similar note, I'm sure you've heard rumors about his private wine cellar."

She rolls her eyes, "His henchmen have mentioned it once or twice, a day. I've heard that he has fifteen whole ships devoted to nothing but wine. They're his prized fleet apparently."

"Yes, well I suppose some of them are a bit outlandish. He does, however, have a fairly lavish collection. Tonight, he provides us with a bottle of what he claims to be the most expensive chardonnay in the world."

"Pfft… What better way to celebrate turning 21 than with expensive wine? What else did he give us?" She lifts the lid off the tray and frowns, "Fish. No surprise there, seeing as that's all the guy eats. Some vegetables, bread rolls, chocolate cake, and, oh…" She lets out an uncomfortable fit of giggles, and he swears she goes a bit red in the cheeks, "a box of condoms."

Manta didn't make it much of a secret that he thought the two of them should get together, and he had a knack for telling them this in the most awkward, uncomfortable, and embarrassing ways possible.

Kaldur clears his throat, "That's how Deathstroke got the night off. Manta thought we might want some eh… privacy."

M'gann adds, "He also offered to let you kill me, you know as a birthday present, but that got nixed thanks to some quick thinking on Kaldur's part."

"I called him 'Grandfather'" He elaborates.

"So instead, he decided to tie me to this chair and let you have your way with me." She winks, for added effect.

She breathes a quiet chuckle, "Oh God, I didn't realize we were having _this_ kind of party. You're both lovely, but I'm afraid I have to decline. Instead, let's open up this wine."

"Sorry that there's only two glasses." Kaldur adds as she uncorks the bottle, "Manta didn't really think we'd include M'gann in the celebration. I'll share my glass with her so you can have your own. "

"No, that's not right. Wait here for a sec." Artemis leaves briefly, and comes back with three Styrofoam cups from the break room, "Who needs fancy wine glasses anyway?" She jokes. She pours a generous portion of wine into each cup, and hands them one to each of them.

They raise their cups, "A toast to Artemis!" M'gann cheers.

"To Artemis!" Kaldur repeats.

"To good friends and good wine." Artemis improvises. Hey, she can't make a toast to herself can she?

They clink their cups (or the Styrofoam equivalent to clinking their cups) in celebration.


End file.
